


How To Grow Your Clan

by malainastarling



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy, The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Din is a himbo, F/M, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, clan of two grows
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-18 15:42:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28745649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malainastarling/pseuds/malainastarling
Summary: After the season two finale I wanted Din to return to Omera I felt they had chemistry.  But I was really inspired to write this for fansofcolor star wars poc positivity project.Sorry if this has been done before I intended it to be a short fic but um I'm suddenly at 1400 words lol.  I will update this before April!
Relationships: Din Djarin/Omera
Comments: 4
Kudos: 14





	How To Grow Your Clan

**Author's Note:**

> Story is set in some time after Chapter 16: The Rescue. Like obviously I know that Din had to deal with inheriting the darksaber and that at some point Bo-Katan wanted to fight him for it. This story basically asks what if Din went back to the planet in Sanctuary and went to see Omera with the excuse that he finally had some time free to check up on them because he doesn't have to deal with the Darksaber. I’ve been wanting to write Mando/Omera fic since literally I saw that scene where she tries to take off his helmet and he stops her.

The fogbank around the little village was thick but his sensors on his new ship (gifted to him by the grateful Mandalore) could make out the heat signatures of the villagers spread out among the village and in the water. _Good_ he thought, _they’re still here._

As he made his way to the to the nearest clearing that seemed devoid of heat signatures Din tried to think desperately of excuses for coming this way again. Without Grogu he was certain it would be safe for the people of this planet to be near him but still he worried what Omera would think when she found out he had given his Child into the care and training of a stranger. Although Luke could hardly be called a stranger. Tales of Luke’s legendary exploits were popular on every former Galactic Empire planet. Din himself found it hard to believe sometimes even though he had seen the young man in action and could vouch for his kindness and powerful wielding of the green lightsaber.

As Din walked the few kilometers to the village he thought less and less of how awkward it would seem without Grogu. He was carrying a few supplies for the village but in particular Omera. He brought them a communicator so they could contact him whenever they needed something instead of having to go and trade in that township the men from the village had found him in. He also brought two parcels of rare foods suspended from the ends of spear across his shoulders. 

It was wintry and cold at this time of the year and only the evergreens hid him from sight of the village. As he trekked on a wandering path through the woods he thought of how ridiculous he must look carrying forty kilos of supplies with him when he could have just made his way to the township and bought a transport. _After all,_ he thought, _It’s not like it would have taken me much longer than going on foot._

Stuck in his musings he dismissed the heat signature behind the bushes for a bearlike creature the villagers had told him about the last time. It wasn’t until the figure stood up straight and came toward him that he dropped his parcels and took out his blaster.

“Mando it is I Omera!” She said hands up with a smile on her face. 

“Sorry, ma’am,”

“Ma’am? Really Mando I thought I told you to call me by my given name.”

“Pardon me ma’am, I mean Omera.” He stammered as he gathered his parcels and stashed them carefully away from sight. Except for the thing he had brought especially for Omera which he checked in his pouch for it was still there.

“You have stayed away for nearly a year I was worried about you!” She said half crying and half laughing as she hugged him and made him drop his parcels again.

“Sorry, so much happened and I... But I brought you a communicator so we can talk whenever now.” He said as he tentatively hugged her back knowing how hard the beskar must feel against her soft woolen clothes.

“How wonderful!” She cried as he presented it to on one knee unintentionally. ”Oh, stand up you look like you’re going to propose.”

“What?” he said with a sharp intake of breath as she pulled him up.

“In our culture when people are courting one of them presents a beautiful stone for the other on bended knee. This signifies that the courting is almost over, and they would like to wed.”

Omera could not see of course but Din was blushing furiously under his helmet. Was that how he should present his keepsake to Omera? Is that what she wanted? Or rather didn’t want from him? Why had she told him not to bend the knee?

Maybe he needed to court her? But did that mean he wanted to marry Omera? Din wasn’t sure if he wanted to marry Omera but he did want to take care of her that’s why he was back to check up on her and make sure they didn’t need to trek for two days to the nearest town with a communicator. He needed to talk to someone. Maybe the armorer? Would she know about marrying and courting? It seemed that she was like him following The Way with no husband and only foundlings she taught.

But after meeting Bo-Katan Din wasn’t sure that such strict measures were for him. He liked having Grogu with him, but aside from his parents being married he had no practical experience around married families. He knew from his foundling days that he would one day be expected to raise other foundlings and with Grogu he had found it easy to become a clan of two. What about a clan of four? Din, Omera her daughter and Grogu when he came back during his vacations from training?

 _It could really be something,_ Din thought hopefully, _but first maybe I should get comfortable with taking my helmet off in front of Omera she might want that from someone who was courting her._

All of these things were crowding around in Din’s head and he was dizzy with possibilities. He was so distracted by his thoughts he didn’t hear Omera warn him of the trap and only registered she had said something when she said, “Didn’t you hear me warn you?” He looked up at her dazed from the bottom of the hole and wiped his helmet of dirt to see her better.

“Mando are you alright?!” Omera exclaimed.


End file.
